


Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bat Velasquez, Alpha Maia Roberts, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Butt Plugs, Domme Maia Roberts, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Maia Roberts, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jace Wayland, Oral, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Spanking, Sub Jace Wayland, Top Bat Velasquez, Top Maia Roberts, Top Simon Lewis, a random alpha hitting on their omega, the alphas don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Over the war, Maia, Simon and Bat had become a happy triad. But they were three alphas. Bat thinks they'd be even better with an omega – with Jace. And what starts as a supposed one-night-stand soon turns into more.
Relationships: Bat Velasquez/Jace Wayland, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Bat Velasquez, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland/Bat Velasquez
Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha

Shadowhunters || Jaiatmon || Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha || Jaiatmon || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (f/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, dickgirl!Maia, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, double penetration, BDSM, spanking, cum inflation, overstimulation, plugs

Main Pairing: Maia/Simon/Bat/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway

Summary: Over the war, Maia, Simon and Bat had become a happy triad. But they were three alphas. Bat thinks they'd be even better with an omega – with Jace. And what starts as a supposed one-night-stand soon turns into more.

**Between a Rock and a Hard Alpha**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

When Bat Velasquez had come to New York, he thought it would just a cool trip. He never expected it to entirely change his life – but that's what happened when one got bitten by a werewolf. Luke Garroway was very fatherly and patient as he accepted Bat into his pack, but the biggest help in settling into his life was Luke's second-in-command, Maia Roberts. She was so pretty and clever and funny and amazing and it was really not hard to develop a quick crush on her.

The thing was that Maia had a boyfriend, Simon Lewis. And the thing with Simon was that he was also pretty and extremely funny and adorkable and it was really not hard to develop a crush on him.

"I think that this is the best solution for the both of you for now", declared Luke.

He was showing Simon and Bat an apartment. Both needed a place to stay – Simon was a vampire crashing in werewolf territory and Bat was really tired of living in the boat-house too. Getting an apartment together was easier than to try and afford _anything_ on their own, or worse yet try to rent a room with mundies. Both had their secret to hide and could do so together, they would have someone to rely on, someone who knew – even if not fully, because Bat didn't know what it was like to be a vampire and Simon didn't know what it was like to e a werewolf, but both knew what it was like to one day be a normal mundie and be pulled into the supernatural the next moment.

"The place is amazing. I mean small, but it's not like we could afford big", laughed Simon.

"It's perfect", agreed Bat as they roamed the apartment. "Thank you for your help, Luke."

"You're part of my pack now, part of my family. We look out for each other", replied Luke.

That was one of the things Bat really loved about being a werewolf though. The pack felt like family. Yes, there were like the weird uncle – Russell – but he now had brothers and sisters and people looking out for him. He liked the pack, he liked this new family he had found.

"You and me, we are going to be great roommates", declared Simon with a grin.

"This is going to be great", smiled Bat as the two high-fived.

/break\

Living with Simon was probably a bad idea. Seeing Simon without his shirt all the time, sleepy and with mussed hair, being adorable. Listening to Simon's music while he was figuring out his songs. And then there was Maia, who naturally was over all the time since Simon was her boyfriend. She was sleeping over more times than not, until one day she just moved in with them for good.

None of them knew how exactly had had happened, but something shifted. It was so gradual that they couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. Bat started sitting closer and closer with them, they touched more, somehow they started cuddling with each other, all three of them, when they were watching movies. Then they started kissing and one night, they fell into bed together.

Turned out that Bat was a good addition to them, despite all three of them being alphas. But both Bat and Simon weren't _as_ dominant as Maia, so they let her take the lead. Still, from everything Bat had learned about the supernatural – the Shadow World, as they called it – alphas should clash due to being dominant in nature. And _sometimes_ , they did. Sometimes, they had arguments.

Like when they had gone on a date and ran into Jace and Clary, who were out in town for some sibling-bonding. The five of them awkwardly ended up sharing a table. It was curious to Bat, because he knew – _could smell_ – that both Clary and Jace were omegas. And he knew that Clary was Simon's ex. What he hadn't known, what apparently Simon also hadn't known, was that Jace and Maia had hooked up with each other before too, as Jace revealed by knowing about a tattoo on Maia's body that Jace should _definitely_ not be able to know about unless he had sex with her.

"Okay. That's... I did not see that coming", noted Clary and cleared her throat. "It's great, you go out for dinner with your brother and learn about his sex-life."

It was cute, to Bat, that Clary and Jace were making an effort to get to know each other as siblings, even still, even after it had been revealed that they weren't blood. But for months, they had lived as siblings, Luke had brought Jace more into the pack, seeing him as a son. In that time, Bat had gotten to know Jace a bit too, especially when Maia and Simon got more dragged into the war.

"I didn't _mean_ to say that", muttered Jace, blushing a delicate pink.

"You just _immediately_ thought of my tattoo when talking about the ink on your skin", huffed Maia.

The blush darkened just a bit and Jace ducked his head. He was cute, he was _really_ cute. And sexy. Also, that omega-scent. Like strawberries and honey, it made Bat hungry. Knowing that his girlfriend had already gotten _a taste_ of Jace – well, technically, Simon was the one who had gotten a literal taste because he drank Jace's blood before, but Maia, she had actually had sex with Jace...

"I just assume that pretty much everyone has slept with Jace at this point. It's only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess", joked Simon as the five had parted ways again.

Bat raised both his eyebrows as he stared at his boyfriend, before he turned to focus on Maia. "I wouldn't mind hearing some _details_ about that myself, though."

"Details?", laughed Maia, turning left and right to look at her boyfriends as they walked.

"I mean, for one, I've never been with an _omega_ before. Also, Jace is very pretty and the two of you surely would look good together. C'mon, entertain us", pleaded Bat, tugging on Maia's hand.

"It was behind the bar", sighed Maia after a moment. "We were both a bit tipsy and heated after an adrenaline-heavy day. I had him pinned against the wall – you should have seen the look on his face when I pinned him there to hold still. He was grinning like a maniac. Boy really thrives from being bossed around, perfectly followed orders and let me _take_. I fucked him right then and there against the wall, had to cover his mouth half the time because he was _so loud_."

"This is very sadistic of you", muttered Simon, shifting uncomfortably.

"What? You just said you want to fuck him yourself. I'm just painting the picture for you."

Bat furrowed his brows and tilted his head. Quite clearly had Maia really enjoyed Jace and Simon was interested in trying Jace out. Maybe, just maybe, Jace could be another puzzle-piece to fit in with them? All three of them were alphas and occasionally, they did rub each other the wrong way. Sometimes, they edged on, _because_ they were all alphas. Maybe an omega could complete them?

/break\

"You _really_ can't lie?", asked Maia, laughing softly.

They were celebrating victory, _total_ victory, finally. And while everyone was getting drunk and dancing and celebrating, Jace was glowering in a corner. On their trip to Edom to free Magnus, he had tied himself to Meliorn and by doing so, shared the Seelie's abilities. Only that it outlasted them severing the bonds and Jace _still_ couldn't lie. Simon has had fun with that in Edom already, apparently, and now that they were at the party, and getting drunk, Simon had taken his mates to corner Jace. Just for fun. Simon knew Bat and Jace had become good friends by now, somehow. And Simon also knew that Maia _enjoyed_ Jace, had enjoyed him in the past – and their banter and flirting had never quite stopped. The thing was, Simon never quite _minded_ the flirting. He found it kind of hot, he really did think that Maia and Jace looked good together.

"No, I can't and it's been driving me up the wall", muttered Jace annoyed.

"So—o you had sex with my girlfriend", drawled Bat, startling he other three.

"Bat, I thought we let that go", whispered Maia, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I mean, we heard your side of things. Gotta take advantage of Jace not putting up ten thousand walls and ask for some details from his perspective", smirked Bat impishly. "So, Jace, Maia tells us that she had you pinned against the wall behind the _Hunter's Moon_ and you liked it. Tell us more about it. Do you li—ike being pinned against a wall?"

"Fuck yes", blurted Jace out, eyes widening and cheeks heating up.

"Really?", asked Bat teasingly, leaning heavily against Simon.

"Can't blame an omega for liking to be manhandled by an alpha", muttered Jace flustered.

"I did not expect that, not from _you_ ", muttered Simon surprised.

"Oh really? You, of all people, didn't expect that from me? Why do you think I kept provoking you when you were still a fledgling vampire? Because you _kept pinning me against a wall_."

Jace's eyes widened even more and he looked ready to be swallowed by the ground. Whining softly, he sank lower in his seat. Everything around them seemed to fade as the three alphas had Jace cornered, all three very intrigued by the things he was saying. Maia knocked back her drink.

"Doesn't surprise me. You're a total sub in bed, aren't you, Herondale?", smirked Maia.

"Yes", answered Jace without missing a beat, just to groan again.

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about", assured Maia, nudging the omega lightly.

"Maia is totally right", agreed Simon seriously. "It's super valid to want that and as long as you find someone who's as into it as you are and like consent and all that stuff, it's super fine."

Jace huffed softly, a small smile on his lips. "You're such a nerd."

"He i—is. That's what makes him so lovable", grinned Bat, kissing Simon's cheek.

"I know", stated Jace in a drawn out way, before groaning. "I hate this truth shit."

"You think I'm lovable", chimed Simon, nudging Jace. "Aw, you li—ike me."

"Yes, I do. Don't make a big deal of it", sighed Jace flustered.

"Wait. You used to provoke Si on purpose so he'll push you against walls _and_ you now admit you like him. How have you two never hooked up?", asked Bat baffled. "I mean, you and Maia did."

"Because Simon doesn't want me like", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Dude. Dude, of course do I like you!", exclaimed Simon offended. "Believe me, I would not have put up with your bullshit for so long if I didn't have a soft spot for you."

"But you don't like me _like that_ ", pointed Jace out, eyebrow raised.

"Wha... I... _You_ don't like me like that, why are you blaming only me", huffed Simon.

"I _literally_ called you pretty _to your face_ and blew off a potential threesome with my 'book club' in favor of spending the entire evening 'fake' flirting with you", stated Jace dryly. "I've practically been flirting with you since the first time you pinned me against a wall."

"...Oh", whispered Simon dumbly. "I thought you were making fun of me."

Jace rolled his eyes, clearly tired. "What about me strikes you as the kind of person to directly approach someone when I like them? Liking people gets them _hurt_."

"Right. The excessive daddy issues", whispered Maia softly.

"Your boyfriend literally got his throat cut just for being _Clary's best friend_ ", pointed Jace out, violently motioning toward Simon. "Valentine hurt those his children care about, he always did. And Valentine's not the only one. I lead a shitty, dangerous life. Why would I drag someone into it? I'm perfectly fine just having meaningless one-night-stands. Grand gestures of love are for people like you guys who actually get attached and shit."

"Like you have never gotten attached", snorted Maia and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I have, but I can't afford to act on it", growled Jace back defensively.

"You can, Jace", argued Bat softly. "When you want someone, you should get to act on it too, like everybody else. Tell them, ask them out, have a shot at relationships."

"Just... leave it be", pleaded Jace, looking incredibly tired.

"Hey, it's okay", assured Bat gently. "We don't wanna corner you. Tell us what you need, we do it."

"Fuck me", muttered Jace, before he groaned and closed his eyes. "I hate this Seelie thing."

"Really, pretty boy?", asked Maia amused, one eyebrow raised as she reached for his chin, tilting his head so he was looking at her. "You're just gonna look at our boyfriend and ask him to fuck you. While Si and I are right here, at the table. That's a new level of cheeky."

"No", huffed Jace, trying to shake her hand off.

"Ja—ace. We _heard you_. And you still got that whole Seelie-no-lie thing going on", stated Simon.

"I didn't ask _him_ , I asked _you_. The plural you", grunted Jace gruffly, vaguely motioning at the three.

"...I _knew_ it'd be only a matter of time", whispered Simon in awe, getting elbowed by Maia.

"So... We're totally gonna do that, right?", asked Bat, looking from Simon to Maia.

"What?", asked all other three at the table.

"I mean, _you_ ", started Bat and pointed at Jace. "Literally just said you _want_ that. And _you_ -" Bat pointed at Maia. "-have already been there and done that and from the way you talked about it, you sure sounded like you wouldn't mind going there again. And _you-_ " Now, Bat turned to point at Simon. "-literally said you consider it only a 'matter of time' before you'd get to fuck Jace so it seems the time may have come. As for me, I mean... look at you, Jace, you're really cute and hot and I would absolutely not mind joining in on the fun. So, I think the solution is pretty simple."

"...I mean...", drawled Simon, flushed and eager as he stared at his partners.

"I don't know...", muttered Maia doubtful.

"C'mo—on, Maia", pleaded Bat, using his own puppy-pout on her. "I'm literally the only one of us who never had sex with an omega before and I _know_ what you said about how it's different from with an alpha but I'd _never_ cheat on you two because I love you, so... it'd be really fair if we'd just _share_ an omega, right? And from how you've been talking about Jace, he was a very good lay."

"He was", admitted Maia, before rolling her eyes at Jace. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late for that, my praise kink is way too strong to _not_ have that go to my head", muttered Jace before he blushed. "...Just how much longer is this damn spell going to last."

"That explains so much about you", hummed Maia amused.

"Can we? Please? Maia?", asked Bat, pulling Jace close and using the puppy-pout.

Simon squeezed in from the other side, trapping Jace between them as both Maia's boyfriends used their most convincing pleading pout on her. When Jace joined in, Maia sighed in defeat.

"I mean, I'm not _against_ it. I just worry about you two growing attached. And while this one _looks_ like a puppy-dog, he's more like a stray kitten, roaming the streets and only coming in for a meal."

"I resent the pet-analogy", pointed Jace out with a glare.

Maia just raised both her eyebrows at him before she turned to look around the party. Everyone seemed in a good mood, laughing and dancing and not paying them any mind. Getting up, she grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt to tug him along. Jace stumbled up after her, while Bat and Simon exchanged a victorious fist-bump before they followed them.

/break\

"Here's the ground-rules, if we're going to do this: I call the shots", declared Maia as they entered their apartment. "I'm the Alpha. How about it, pretty boy?"

She grabbed Jace's chin and tilted his head, making him gasp softly. "Yeah. Sounds... good."

"Of course it does." Maia chuckled with a smirk. "How about it, you two?"

"Totally!", exclaimed Simon and Bat at once, nodding eagerly.

"You", whispered Maia as she poked Jace's chest, nudging him toward the bed. "Get naked."

"Yes, ma'am", grinned Jace, quickly pulling off his shirt.

"Bat, babe. You can go first, if you want", offered Maia gently, pulling Bat into a kiss.

"Ye—es, thanks, Maia", grinned Bat happily. "You okay with that, Jace?"

"What the Alpha of the house said", hummed Jace, licking his lips.

"Good boy", praised Maia pleased while she pulled Simon into a deep kiss.

Bat gulped hard as he saw Jace all naked, sprawled out on the bed. Golden skin and runes and oh so pretty. Licking his lips, Bat slowly started to undress himself too. He stood, waiting for instructions.

"Pretty boy, prep yourself for Bat", ordered Maia. "Bat, you're free to touch him however you please. And Simon... you're _mine_ while those two have some fun."

"I lo—ove when you're all bossy in bed", grinned Simon eagerly as he kissed her.

Bat only watched Maia and Simon from the corner of his eyes every now and again, because Jace demanded his main focus. The way the blonde arched his back and whined and whimpered as he fingered himself open, fingers knuckles deep inside himself.

"So pre—etty", whispered Bat in awe, slowly fisting his own cock.

And the scent. Jace's hand was already covered in a lot of slick, sweet-scented omega-slick. Licking his lips, Bat leaned down, watching Jace until the omega pulled his fingers out of himself and sat up some. Though he then turned toward Maia, looking at her expectantly.

"Alpha?", asked Jace softly.

"More words, pretty boy", prompted Maia, flushed and looking ruffled from making out with Simon. "If you want something, you gotta ask nicely for what exactly you want."

"Alpha, can I _please_ have Bat?", asked Jace, using that extremely effective puppy-pout.

"Mh... And what is it that you want _exactly_?", asked Maia teasingly.

"His cock, please. I _really_ want his cock", requested Jace, biting his lower lip.

"Since you asked so nicely, you can have it", confirmed Maia. "Bat?"

"Thank you", chimed Bat as he quickly crawled closer toward Jace. "Hey, cutie."

"Hey yourself", whispered Jace softly, wrapping his arms around Bat's neck. "Wanna fuck me?"

"God, for _months_ now", sighed Bat as he grasped Jace's thighs and parted them.

He eased his way in, his eyes rolling back as he felt the tight, wet heat engulf him. Jace felt _so good_ and he smelt _so good_ , so wanton and needy. Jace rocked back at him as Bat started fucking into him hard, deep and quick. The bed creaked beneath them as Bat fucked him with animalistic roughness.

"Alpha", gasped Jace out, back arched and looking back at Maia. "Can... I come? Please?"

Bat groaned softly. Damn, Jace was really taking to this and it was a huge turn-on to watch.

"We're barely getting started, but I think Bat deserves to feel it, so yes", hummed Maia.

With a drawn-out whine did Jace come into his own hand while Bat fucked him. The feeling of Jace squeezing down around him was enough to send Bat over the edge too, pushing deeper – and the ring of muscles _allowed it_. It greedily sucked Bat's cock and slowly swelling knot. Having only been with Simon and Maia since he was turned, he had never actually knotted someone before; anatomically speaking only omegas had the capability to really take a knot. Jace howled out as Bat knotted him and all Bat could do was give a deep growl, face buried in Jace's neck.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shi—it", gasped Bat out as he came deep inside Jace.

"Told you that knotting an omega was a mindblowing experience", chuckled Maia.

"Ye—es", moaned Bat out, half collapsing on Jace. "Fuck, that feels incredible."

"Right back at cha", panted Jace, looking very blissed out. "Haven't been knotted in _months_."

"Re—eally? Busy boy like you?", asked Maia in disbelief. "How come?"

"Well, being possessed by the queen of all demons does that to one", huffed Jace dryly.

"...Right, that", whispered Maia, voice gentle as she cupped Jace's cheek. "You okay?"

"Have been going to therapy regularly, working on my issues, it's a work in process", sighed Jace.

He laid sprawled out beneath Bat, both still tied together by Bat's knot. Bat knew to be mindful, he could seriously hurt Jace otherwise. Carefully, he adjusted them so Bat was leaning against the headboard, with Jace on his lap, leaning against his chest and looking very knocked out.

"I'm proud of you for seeking help", stated Maia softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Huh. That was unusually sweet of you", teased Jace amused. "I could get used to that."

"Cheeky", muttered Maia and smacked Jace's ass hard.

Jace gasped and pressed closer against Bat. "If you wanna spank me, at least wait until I'm not speared on your boyfriend's knot, will you?"

"Wa—ait, spankings are on the table", gasped Simon curiously, chin on Maia's shoulder.

"Oh, pretty boy over here loves his spankings", smirked Maia. "I do remember that, mh?"

Jace just bit his lips and grinned impishly at them as he tucked his head beneath Bat's chin.

"So... can I spank you before I fuck you?", asked Simon. "Because, I gotta admit, the past year has gathered a whole _host_ of moments that made me want to put you over my lap. You're a brat."

"Those two things are intentionally connected", pointed Maia out amused.

"...Huh", grunted Bat surprised, running his fingers through Jace's golden hair.

Once Bat's knot went down, Jace pulled off and crawled over to Simon, straddling his lap. Simon's hands slipped down to cup Jace's butt, kneading it slowly and groaning at the feeling of it.

"So... you just wanna grope or spank? Because I haven't had a decent spanking since the last time I hooked up with your now-girlfriend either", noted Jace, eyebrows raised.

"Okay! Okay. Let's do this. C'mere, angel face", ordered Simon, patting his thigh.

Quickly and eagerly did Jace adjust to lay over Simon's lap, ass in the air... and Bat's cum running down his thighs. Bat collapsed against Maia, trying to catch his breath in the aftermath of his orgasm. Maia ran gentle fingers through his hair, kissing him softly as the two watched together. Simon rubbed Jace's ass a couple of times, like he was trying to get a feeling for it, before he lifted his hand up and brought it down hard on Jace's butt. Both of them jumped slightly as the snack connected. Simon stared in awe as slowly, a red spot formed on Jace's pale ass, in the shape of his hand. Rubbing it for a moment, Simon lifted his hand again and let it come down on Jace's other cheek. He gasped as he repeated the motion a couple of times, slowly turning all of Jace's butt red. Jace started making small noises, moaning and gasping, and as the spanking continued and his ass turned darker and darker, the moans turned into whines and whimpers.

"Don't stop, Si. He can take more", assured Maia, a sadistic smirk on her lips. "I _know_."

"Okay", nodded Simon happily, placing a row of smacks on that firm ass.

The whines started to turn into sobs as the spanking got more intense and while Bat had the impulse to get in the way and pull Jace into a soothing hug, Maia simply turned Jace's head so she could look at his face, cheeks red and tears streaming down as he finally let go.

"I think he has had enough now", mused Maia. "Ten more and you can stop, Si."

Jace whined at that in protest, nuzzling into Maia's hand as his ass received strike after strike. His thighs were quivering with the effort of keeping upright, until the spanking was finally done and Jace allowed himself to collapse forward into Maia's lap.

"Sh, good boy", praised Maia gently, patting his head. "Such a good boy, aren't you. You definitely deserve a treat now. Simon, get up and get behind him. I want you to fuck him from behind."

"But I just span—Oh, you're evil", grunted Simon surprised, eyebrows raised.

Jace made a small sound as Simon climbed out from underneath him and lined up behind him, grasping Jace's waist hard. His ass and thighs were red and sore, hot and pulsing from the harsh spanking – and now Maia wanted Simon to fuck him from behind? That was sadistic, even for her. Jace tilted his head up to glare at her. By the Angel, did he love her. Her mind, he meant. He had always preferred his alphas with a slightly sadistic edge, but Maia, she knew exactly how to handle him, how to put him in his place, how to push him over the edge in a way that would leave his brain blissfully empty as he fell asleep after their fucking. If she now also employed her boyfriends for that...? He already knew he wouldn't be walking tomorrow and he was looking forward to it.

"Clear upside of sloppy seconds: Already well-prepared and well-lubed", commented Simon.

Jace huffed, face buried in the pillow to hide his small smile, because he loved Simon's stupid jokes and humor. Thankfully, Simon's cock was taking his mind off of that, because _finally_ it was slipping into Jace's raw hole, pushing deep into him before the vampire started fucking him in a punishing pace, making Jace's eyes roll back into the back of his head. Every time Simon pushed in, he pressed against Jace's sore ass, sending jolts of pleasurable pain through Jace's body, even better so when Simon also managed to hit his prostate. His cock hardened again in record time as Simon fucked him hard. When he looked up to ask Maia permission to come, he saw Maia and Bat making out and honestly, the image was pretty. They all looked so good together. Simon and Maia just as much as Bat and Simon or Maia and Bat. A vampire and two werewolves, all three alphas. The thought that he was going to get a third alpha-cock tonight made his own dick jerk needily.

"Alpha, can I come again, please?", asked Jace, using his puppy-dog eyes on Maia. "Ple—ease?"

Maia smirked bemused at that and reached out to play with his hair. "You _do_ beg prettily. Yes."

Jace groaned relieved as he reached for his dick and started jerking himself off in time with Simon's thrusts. When he felt Simon's knot swelling, he picked up the pace and came just in time with it fully catching. He gasped breathlessly at his second orgasm and collapsed forward when Simon followed closely after, filling Jace up with his second load of cum. Jace smiled pleased at the feeling of the warm alpha cum inside of him. He had always liked that; it was one of the reasons why he was a fan of threesomes and other such hook-ups with multiple alphas. The more alphas, the more cum he'd be filled with. Simon was panting hard as he bent forward, kissing Jace's neck.

"You did _so_ good", gasped Simon out, kissing Jace's shoulders.

"...T... Thanks", murmured Jace flustered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Simon kept babbling sweet nonsense and peppering Jace's shoulders and neck with kisses until his knot had gone down enough for him to pull out. Jace groaned softly, asshole feeling raw and exposed as the air in the bedroom hit it. Two cocks, two _knots_ , after while a while of possession-related celibacy was quite a lot. He collapsed forward, thighs feeling weak.

"You're not giving in yet, are you, pretty boy?", challenged Maia as she switched places with Simon, running her hands up Jace's thighs. "C'mon, spread your legs for me."

"A... Are you sure he can handle a third? He looks ready to pass out already", noted Bat.

Jace turned toward the werewolf as Bat carefully pulled Jace's head into his lap. He loved how much Bat fussed, he was so gentle and soft and sweet, Jace really understood why Simon and Maia fell for him and came to include him in their relationship.

"M... fine", whispered Jace out, voice breaking. "Don't worry bout me, Bat..."

"Pretty, wonderful omega", smiled Bat, caressing Jace's hair. "So amazing."

The gentle caress and the praise made Jace feel like jello. Maia smacked his flank hard, reminding him that the alpha had made a request earlier. Hastily, Jace spread his legs for the alpha, offering himself up for her. Maia's alpha-cock was hard and delicious looking as it stood proud between her legs. Maia grabbed his thighs hard, in a bruising manner, pulling them apart and seating herself between his legs. When she pushed into him, he shuddered hard. His ass was raw, sore, from Simon and Bat. He liked that, liked the sting and the feeling of getting thoroughly used by his alphas.

"You really do take cock like a pro", praised Maia as she sheathed her cock fully inside Jace.

"T... Thank you, alpha", whispered Jace flustered, eyelids fluttering shut.

"So—o good", groaned Maia as she snapped her hips, fucking Jace hard. "Tight little omega, even after getting knotted twice. So _greedy_ to get fucked, aren't you, pretty boy?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ", chanted Jace, fingers clawing at Bat and Simon on either side of him.

"Yes to what? Getting dicked down by alphas?", asked Maia amused.

"Ye—es", gasped Jace out, eyes closed tightly as he rode out the feeling of Maia's thick cock sliding in and out of him. "By the Angel, I _missed_ alpha-dick. So much _bigger_ than betas. And the _knots_. Love getting knotted, getting fucked, please, alpha, please knot me."

"So—o needy", sighed Maia, sounding nearly fond as she thrust even harder into Jace. "Come for me, pretty boy. Be a _good omega_ , come for your alpha. One more time, I know you can."

Jace was so spent and at this point, his cock felt as raw as his ass, but when his alpha ordered him to come, he'd come. He whimpered in a broken way as he came for a third time, everything fading to black for just a moment, while his ass squeezed down around Maia's cock until she also came. Alphas, they came _a lot_ , much more than regular mundanes, and this was now his third load of cum. He felt his guts cramping as more and more cum flooded him, his stomach bulging with the amount of cum safely locked into him by Maia's dick and knot.

"Well, I do have to admit, I missed that needy, little hole of yours", hummed Maia amused and leaned back to kiss Simon and then Bat. "One of you, be a dear. Go to the closet, get the... pink shoe-box in the back on the upper shelf for me, will you?"

Bat looked confused but he obeyed, Jace watching them curiously. He rested a hand on his extended stomach, running his fingers over it lazily. That feeling, of being filled to the brim, was his favorite.

"I wanted to give that one to you, but never came around to it. Guess it's a good thing I haven't gotten around to it yet, mh? I need you to squeeze down hard, omega. Don't spill anything, or you're in for another spanking, pretty boy. You know the rules."

Jace gulped and blushed, while Simon made a small noise. "Wait, you're hiding sex-toys in your closet? And why did you wanna give Jace a sex-toy?"

"Because it's his", pointed Maia out amused. "I got it, specifically for him. Clench, pretty boy."

Jace whined softly, cheeks flushed as he looked at the thick, _bright-pink_ knotting dildo she was holding. After the second time they had hooked up, when they had actually made it to Maia's place, she had introduced the thing, to keep Jace from 'making a mess' by spilling everything onto her bed. He hadn't realized she had bought it just for him, much less that she now still had it. It had been _months_. But he shouldn't get his hopes up just because of that.

Taking a deep breath, Jace clenched down as hard as he could. Which, at this point, wasn't very much considering the three knots he had just taken. His hole was sore and loose. Maia tsked him as he spilled some before she could ease the knotting dildo into him, huge and filling.

"Well, pretty boy, look at you, not listening", chided Maia. "Roll over, time for another spanking."

"Maia-", interrupted Bat, clearly concerned.

"Bat, babe, he likes to whine but if it was too much then he'd safeword", said Maia before he could get far in his concerns. "Right, Jace? You know we work with the traffic light system, so..."

"Green", gasped Jace out before Maia could continue. "Green, very very green, alpha."

"See? No need to worry, babe. This one's a very good sub who knows exactly what he can take."

She smiled as she patted his flank once he got into position. Bat and Simon exchanged a wide-eyed look and settled down more comfortably to watch how Maia gave Jace his second spanking of the night. Despite his ass still being bright red from the one Simon had given him. Every slap from Maia drove the thick dildo deeper into Jace, pushing against his prostate and making him whine. Her spanks were also far harder than Simon – Simon was still very much restraining himself and his vampire strength, always cautious. Maia knew exactly how much Jace could take and that he liked it rougher, liked when it stung and burned. Jace moaned and whined, pain and pleasure mixing in that way that made him feel light-headed, his cock filling once more even though he definitely didn't have another orgasm in himself. Another soundly smack on his sore butt.

"Sh, omega, you know the rules and if you break them, you get punished", hummed Maia. "Now, this is on you considering you asked for an additional spanking earlier."

Yes, Jace currently _slightly_ regretted asking for a freebie spanking earlier. This was _nearly_ too much, but he also liked it that way. On the last spank, Jace came dry, voice breaking on a moan.

"There, you did good, omega", praised Maia, kissing his hair. "Didn't he, boys?"

She carefully turned them over so she could lay between Bat and Simon. Jace sat doubtful for a moment before she grabbed him and pulled him down to pillow his head on her chest. Both Bat and Simon snuggled closer from either side, gently reaching for Jace to caress him.

"Ye—eah, what a wonderful omega", agreed Bat, kissing Jace's cheek. "I mean, damn, I didn't expect you to take all three of us like that. You must be so sore..."

"M sure with enough training I could take all three of you at once", hummed Jace sleepily.

"Well, that sounds like a long-term project we should consider", drawled Maia playfully.

"We... We _definitely_ should", agreed Simon doe-eyed, swallowing hard.

/break\

"Here's a very wild idea, Jace", sighed Alec tiredly.

The two of them were sparring, for the tenth time this week. Jace was really pushing his parabatai lately and it clearly annoyed Alec. But Jace had to channel his energy into _something_. Obviously, getting fucked within an inch of his life by three thorough alphas wasn't enough. He still had all that extra-energy, granted he had that from emotional turmoil, not so much the physical side.

"No, Alec", growled Jace annoyed. "They're happy, they're in love, they're already a triad. Triads, they're... relatively accepted, but theirs, with three alphas, that's... unorthodox. But four people? And they don't _need_ me, Alec. Just... drop it, okay?"

"Jace, you're killing me with your excessive need to spar, I won't drop it for my own health's sake", panted Alec annoyed as he blocked a hit. "And clearly they need you for _something_ , considering how much time you're spending at their place nowadays. And please no details."

It had been going on for multiple weeks now. But Jace was sure it was all about the training. He had offered he'd get to the point of taking all three of them at once and now they were, well, training him. Stretching him, filling him up – enemas, fistings, expanding toys, all three alphas were very happily exploring what they could do with the omega and Jace happily took it all. Took everything they were willing to give him. But that was it. They were in a relationship, he was just the omega they were using for release and some more fun these days, nothing more.

"Please. Just talk to them, be honest", requested Alec. "I'm worried about you, parabatai."

/break\

Jace sighed softly as he sat at the bar. Maia was behind the bar and Simon was singing today. Jace liked being at the _Hunter's Moon_ because it made him feel strangely close to them. Pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Simon's voice was soft and beautiful.

"Hey, Jace, did I miss a lot?", asked Bat, panting hard as he came to sit next to Jace.

"He's singing. I don't know what you'd count as missing a lot", pointed Jace out amused.

Bat grinned sheepishly, in that way that made him look so cute. It made Jace's heart flutter.

"Hey, gorgeous. Wanna get out of this place?"

Jace frowned and turned to look at the guy. Alpha. Warlock. Not from around here, he thought.

"Not interested", replied Jace, waving his hand dismissively and trying to look past him.

He was trying to look at Simon. Simon was very pretty when he was singing. The warlock stepped aside, in a way to deliberately block his view even more, before he sat down next to Jace.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink, it'll help you relax", offered the alpha.

"Hey, dude, he said he's not interested", pointed Bat out with a smile.

"None of your business", snorted the warlock unimpressed, turning to Jace. "A drink, come on."

"So you gotta get an omega drunk for them to spend time with you?", drawled Jace.

"Don't take that tone with me, omega", grunted the warlock, clearly offended.

He reached out for Jace's arm, as though he wanted to grab him. Instead, the guy started to groan in pain and went down when Bat twisted his arm behind his back, still smiling, but his smile was all teeth. Jace noticed that Maia behind the bar had stepped up to them, standing very close and tense.

"Dude, he's not interested, you should _respect_ that", growled Bat sharply.

"He—ey. Why are we pinning customers to the ground?", yelped Simon as he approached them. "I wanted to be praised for my amazing singing, not get into a bar-fight. What's going on?"

"This douchebag doesn't seem to know what the word 'no' means. I'm just helping him."

"What...?", asked Simon confused while the warlock groaned as Bat twisted just a little more.

"Bat, let him up", called Maia out with a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Reluctantly, Bat did as he was told and, when the warlock stood and straightened up, glaring at Bat, Maia put a drink down on the bar. The man looked smugly pleased, as though he thought the barkeeper was trying to make up for it, however before he could grab the drink, Maia emptied it in his face, smiling very sweetly at the warlock.

"This one's on the house", stated Maia cheerfully, before jerking her head into Jace's direction. "And _this one_ is already taken. So, if you don't want anything _harder_ thrown in your face, you better back off. I don't take kindly to people touching _my things_."

"Buddy, who was trying to cozy up to _my_ omega, how about you get the hell out here?", suggested Simon and grabbed the alpha by one arm. "Bat, help me show the _gentleman_ the way out?"

Very slowly did Jace's eyebrows climb higher and higher as he looked from Maia to Simon and then to Bat, who gladly grabbed the warlock's other arm and helped Simon show him the door. Jace remained, very confused and very turned on from not just the display of alpha-possessiveness and strength but also the way they kept saying ' _my_ omega'. He startled when someone took his hand.

"Hey. Jumpy. You... okay, pretty boy?", asked Maia softly, running her thumb over his hand.

"You... guys _do_ know that I can handle pushy alphas on my own", noted Jace slowly.

"You can", agreed Maia amused and took his hand to link their fingers. "But you should know at this point that I'm a tad bit possessive and Bat is a tad bit protective. It's the wolf inside. We don't like to _share_. Well, aside from with our mates, naturally."

Jace's pulse quickened and cheeks darkened. Damn, he was really into that possessiveness.

"Ba—abe, are you alright?", asked Bat in a worried, fussy voice.

It took Jace a moment to realize the wolf was talking to him, but then Bat had his arms wrapped around his from behind already, gently kissing his neck and _scenting_ Jace. Jace shuddered startled. How very possessive of him. Baring his neck, Jace leaned back against Bat.

"Throwing a drink at a customer", snorted Simon as he came following Bat. "Really?"

"The guy was being a douche. He would have deserved it even if it wasn't _Jace_."

Simon raised one eyebrow at Maia. "Oh, we truly have come far from 'don't get attached to him, he's like a stray kitten', over to 'fine, if you want to domesticate the puppy, _you_ have to feed him and take him out', to you throwing drinks at customers for flirting with our omega."

"What can I say, you're not the only ones who've grown _attached_ ", grunted Maia defensively.

"How much longer's your shift, Maia?", asked Bat, still scent-marking Jace. "He needs to smell _more_ like us. I wanna take him home and cover him in our scent."

"That's fair", agreed Maia. "Another three hours. Either you go ahead without me, or you get cozy in a booth, scent-mark him until I'm ready to go too?"

"Mh...", grunted Bat thoughtfully before tugging Simon's hoodie off and then putting it onto Jace. "Scent-marking him for another three hours sounds good to me. Come, Si."

"I'll just get us some drinks and snacks, okay?", chuckled Simon fondly. "Love you, babes."

He pressed a kiss to Bat's temple _and to Jace's_ , before Jace was being pulled along by Bat into a booth. Once Bat sat, he pulled Jace into his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"You...", started Jace, feeling a little dizzy from the attention. "You're very intense."

"...Is it too much? I'm sorry, I just really didn't like the way the guy talked to you there. Like, the flirting was one thing, but then he got really rude", whispered Bat into Jace's ear.

All Jace did was hum in confirmation and snuggle up to Bat. Simon joined them and offered Jace food, literally hand-feeding him. After a while, Jace just closed his eyes and nuzzled into Bat. This was absolute bliss. His alphas were fussing over him. About something utterly ridiculous – because Jace would not just have been able to handle that on his own, but it was also really not a big deal and did not require this amount of fussing. Jace startled when he was nudged.

"Hey there. Time to go home", declared Maia with an amused smile.

Oh, right. Though Jace felt so sleepy and cozy right now, he didn't know if he had enough energy to get fucked tonight. Yawning, he stretched himself before following the alphas to their apartment. While Maia went about – their usual home-coming routine of opening a window, turning on the lights, watering the plants – Simon was the one to herd Jace into the bedroom and help him out of his shirt and pants (and Simon's hoodie, which he was still wearing).

"Mh... Ah. Here, my shirt and Simon's pants", declared Bat and threw clothes at Jace.

"Wha...", grunted Jace confused.

"Angel face, you literally fell asleep in Bat's lap", noted Simon amused. "Time for bed. I _know_ you can always go, you horny, needy bastard, but I think it's time to sleep."

Oh. So the alphas had... really just taken him home for _sleep_? Slowly, he got into the clothes Bat had handed him, watching out of the corner of his eyes how Simon and Bat got changed too.

"As nice as you look in our clothes, I really think it's time you leave at least some clothes here", suggested Simon amused. "I mean, really, you stay over more often than not at this point."

"Shush, I love him in our clothes", growled Bat playfully, pulling Jace close. "You look gorgeous wearing our clothes _and_ there's the added bonus of that covering you in our scent."

Jace simply nodded and let himself be tucked in and snuggled by both alphas. By the time Maia joined them, Jace was already nearly asleep again. He blinked lazily as he was kissed.

"Good night, pretty boy", whispered Maia amused.

"...Night, alphas", murmured Jace softly, happily drifting off to sleep.

/break\

"What Si said last night", whispered Maia when she and Jace were the only ones awake just yet.

"About... me bringing clothes here...? I don't have to-", started Jace defensively.

"I think it's time you just move in officially", interrupted Maia, running her fingers over his side.

"...W... What...?", whispered Jace startled, blinking confused.

"It's been three months, pretty boy", pointed Maia out amused. "And they're right. You have been staying over more often than not. If you'd be officially living with us, you'd smell more like us and it would really help Bat's nerves. Mine perhaps too and I'd guess probably also Simon's. If other alphas would have an easier time smelling us on you and knowing to back off. You're _ours_."

Jace whimpered a little at that, cock filling at that simple sentence. "...If... you think so. Okay."

"Good", growled Maia, kissing him heatedly. "Good boy. You're _our omega_. Only ours. Say it."

"I... I am... _your_ omega", whispered Jace breathily, baring his neck. "Only yours."

"Wonderful words to wake up to", yawned Bat. "Are we having early morning sex? Even better."

"I don't know, are you up for it, pretty boy?", asked Maia with a mischievous smile.

"Ye—es, fuck yes", gasped Jace and arched his back so he could reach Bat to kiss him.

"Tell us what you want, omega", prompted Maia, looking at him curiously.

"Both. Both of you, fuck me, please", requested Jace, shrugging out of his clothes.

Simon was still blissfully asleep while Maia wrapped her arms around Jace's waist to reach for his ass and prep him, slipping a finger from each hand into Jace with ease, because the omega was already wet and needy. Maia smiled against Jace's neck as she spread him wide-open.

"Who do you want, babe?", asked Bat, nibbling Jace's other shoulder.

"Both. Both of you, at the same time, you _know_ I can take you", gasped Jace. "Ple—ease, we've been working on it, I know I can take it, I need you, alphas."

Spreading him wide open, Maia looked at Bat decidedly. The other wolf was quick to line up and push into Jace, groaning at the feeling. For a couple thrusts, it was just Bat, only then did Maia add her fingers again, spreading Jace more before she joined Bat and eased her cock in too. Jace made a broken littler whimpering sound at that. The two alphas got to fuck Jace for nearly twenty minutes before Simon woke up – and immediately complained that they hadn't woken him yet.

"Hey. You can still join us", chuckled Bat amused. "If Jace wants it too?"

"I mean, I _am_ hungry for... breakfast", smirked Jace, eyes sparkling.

Simon made a small sound and happily leaned back, offering his hard cock to Jace, who – with a little help from Maia and Bat – adjusted to bent down and swallow him whole while still getting fucked up the ass by his two werewolves. _This_ , this was definitely his favorite. Getting all three of their cocks at once, being stuffed from both ends like this. He moaned hungrily around Simon's cock as he sucked hard, having Maia and Bat alternate in who got to pound into his prostate. Maia and Bat came at nearly the same time, both forcing their swelling knots in to lock their omega to them. Taking two knots at the same time nearly knocked him out, but oh he _loved_ it. When he moaned muffled around Simon's cock, the vampire was quick to follow their werewolves, Simon's fingers clawed into Jace's golden hair, fucking his mouth hard. Jace gasped as he choked on Simon's cum for a moment, before eagerly swallowing.

"Now, who's gonna take care of our-", started Bat before he pause. "Did you seriously come untouched? Wow. You never cease to surprise me, babe."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss Jace, who blushed a little. "Hey, if three alphas come inside of you at the same time, it's kind of hard not to come."

"You're so greedy", sighed Maia fondly, patting Jace's head. "So, boys, we decided that our omega should move in with us. It's been long enough and he's spending all his time here anyway."

"Fi—inally", groaned Simon relieved. "It started feeling really awkward that only three of us are living together. You were missing _so much_ , angel face."

Jace just nodded quietly, trying to cover for how surprised he was by this. So he... hadn't just been a hook-up? Maybe Alec was right and he really should have talked to them earlier. Flushing, Jace buried his face in Simon's chest as the four of them settled in to wait for Maia and Bat's knots to go down. Jace was gonna be _very_ sore from two knots at the same time.

"You got today off, right? You'll be so sore", whispered Bat. "We'll spoil you rotten today, kay?"

Jace smiled pleased at that and nodded, closing his eyes. Yes, that was _more_ than okay with him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this OT4 for like two years now?? It's due time I got around to it!


End file.
